


Hacking a Hacker

by cloudsofsand



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, CCTV, F/M, I AM SORRY, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, POV First Person, Slight twincest, idk how to tag, in the pov of Saeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand
Summary: Luciel never suspected that Saeran would also hack into the CCTV cameras.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Um...Hi. I have not posted any of my work on here nor written a fan fiction in years but I wrote a lot of Shizaya on FF.net. First Mystic Messenger fic though because I ran out of stuff to read with Saeran in it and have too much love for him. Please enjoy though it may be terrible.

Saeran POV  
People regard my idiot brother as a true genius, but he is far from it. Still, I am surprised how careless he was when it truly came down to the security in the apartment. At first I was excited that I was able to hack into the security cameras in the apartment so easily. The idiot never even detected it either. Now, however, I regret that I did. But worse than being able to have visual of the apartment was that I had the ability to hear EVERYTHING. All the sweet phone calls, shameless flirting, terrible jokes and puns, it was sickening. It was bothersome but that’s nothing compared to THIS. 

My fingers curled into tight fists as I watched the scene play before me, soft moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin playing through the speakers. It was REPLUSIVE but I couldn’t help to continue to stare. It angered me down to the core seeing my brother and the woman that I lured to the apartment were partaking in such a sinful act. My lip was surely going to bleed from the pressure of my teeth pushing down into it as I tried to contain my anger. ‘Luciel, Luciel…’ The mantra continued through breathless moans. That woman has no idea who the man that was fucking her really was.

Liar, traitor…

It was never suppose to be this way. I saw her first, she was mine. She was never suppose to fall in love with him, he was never suppose to fall in love with her. It was careless of me to not think of this possibility but the last thing on my mind was him having a heart for anyone besides himself. 

Why…Why…Why does HE always get everything! 

I push myself forcefully away from the desk and swipe my arm across it in a fit of anger to send important documents flying across the room but I could care less at this moment.  
“Fuck…!” I let out as my hand shot up into my bleached hair and tugged at the strands with closed eyes to attempt and ease the pain that was slowly starting to make its way into my head. 

‘Faster, faster!’

Stop. Stop. She was mine! Dammit. I hate him, I hate him so much. My grasp on my hair tightened as the pants and moans became more frequent and louder. It was not that I loved that woman, no she was simply a tool to use to cause him pain and the thought that he took something that was mine angered me. 

That’s when it suddenly hit me.

A manic grin made its way on my face as I laughed. Maybe this was for the better. I can use her to truly break him now that he finally let her into his cold, dark heart. Saeyoung was going to be mine soon, soon I will have him begging just as that woman currently is begging for him. A sudden rush runs through my body as I turn my attention back to the monitor that had the CCTV camera feed. The woman let out a loud moan of the traitor’s fake name as she came, Saeyoung coming soon after. 

“Just wait Saeyoung, I will show you true Paradise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in years due to harassment on FF.net so please be considerate. This will probably be a one-shot? I don't know how good it is so let me know!


End file.
